Multiplayer Ruleset
The Multiplayer ruleset rectifies game balance issues with the Classic ruleset and is the de facto standard for competitive human play. It is a further evolution of the 'rewonder' ruleset designed by Madeline Book for Freeciv 2.1. In native desktop Freeciv, it can be accessed with the server command /rules multiplayer and can be played by a single player if given the server console commands /set minplayers 1 and /set aifill 5 (''where the number 5 simply tells the game how many players to fill in with AI opponents.)'' On the web, it can be played in single- or multiplayer mode at freecivweb.org. The article below briefly compares the differences between Multiplayer 1.0 and the Classic ruleset. You may also view the Multiplayer Game Manual. (Longturn games using Multiplayer Ruleset are currently hosted at freecivweb.org.) Please note this page documents the original Multiplayer 1.0 adjustments to the Classic ruleset. Upgraded improved versions of Multiplayer exist in the form of Multiplayer+ 1.1 and Multiplayer II Evolution (Expansion Pack). The latter link document changes to the MP1 rules changes in this current document. Gameplay :Trade routes are disabled. (Marco Polo's Embassy provides an alternative way to increase trade; see below.) :The cost of inciting a city to change hands has been greatly increased. :Units attacking with less than a full movement point get penalized because of their tiredness. Only the fragment of their normal attack strength equivalent to their movement point fragment is considered. If they have ⅔ movement points, they will attack with ⅔ strength. If they have ⅓ movement points, they will attack with ⅓ strength. :Please note that because Multiplayer is often played between many humans, which necessarily creates time constraints, it is most often also played with a 2x movement speed alteration to all unit movements. Wonder changes :Almost all Great Wonders have been changed into Small Wonders; that is, they are player-unique rather than world-unique. Each player may build their own "Oracle", for example. Small Wonders become obsolete when the relevant technology is discovered by the player who owns it (rather than by any player). :Unless otherwise noted, Small Wonders affect all of a player's cities on the same continent as the city with the Small Wonder. :The Palace is the only Small Wonder that can be moved around by rebuilding it. Other Small Wonders can be rebuilt only if you have lost the Wonder. :For the Colossus, Copernicus' Observatory, Great Wall, Hoover Dam, King Richard's Crusade, Oracle, Shakespeare's Theater, Statue of Liberty, and Sun Tzu's War Academy, these are the only changes. Other Wonders have been adjusted or completely changed: :Apollo Program: Does not reveal the map. :A.Smith's Trading Co.: Costs 300 (was 400). :Darwin's Voyage: Costs 400 (was 300). Gives only one advance. :Eiffel Tower: You get one unit free of shield upkeep per city, instead of "AI love". :Great Library: Reduces city corruption by 50%, instead of the tech-parasite effect. Costs 200 (was 300) and never obsoletes (used to be "Electricity"). :Hanging Gardens: Makes two citizens happy in each city on the same continent. :Isaac Newton's College: Costs 400 (was 300). :J.S. Bach's Cathedral: Costs 300 (was 400). :Leonardo's Workshop: Costs 300 (was 400). Upgrades two units per turn (was one). :Lighthouse: No longer makes sea units veteran (justs add +1 movement). :Magellan's Expedition: Instead of the +2 move rate, it makes new sea units built on the same continent veteran. :Marco Polo's Embassy: Costs 400 (was 200). Instead of giving embassies, it increases trade output by 40% on the continent. :Michelangelo's Chapel: Costs 300 (was 400). :Pyramids: Instead of giving the granary effect, it allows the city where it is built to rapture grow. :SETI Program: Renamed to "The Internet". :Sun Tzu's War Academy: Continues to confer veteran bonus but does not increase chance of promotions from battles. :Women's Suffrage: Costs 300 (was 600). Affects 2 and 4 citizens under Republic and Democracy respectively (was 1 and 2). :As for the remaining Great Wonders: :Cure For Cancer: Costs 400 (was 600), and makes two citizens happy in every city owned by _any_ player who knows "Genetic Engineering". :Manhattan Project: No change. :United Nations: Instead of unit healing, gives the Senate and anarchy-from-disorder-effect of Democracy to all nations, regardless of government. Building changes :Colosseum: Renamed to "Amphitheater", and cost decreased to 60 (was 70). :Supermarket: Increases farmland tile food output by 100% (was 50%). City center tile remains 50% and is automatically rewarded without farmland. :Police Station: Affects 2 and 4 unhappy citizens under Republic and Democracy respectively (was 1 and 2). Government changes :The Fundamentalism government is added. This is similar to the one in the civ2 ruleset, with following exceptions: :Food upkeep for Settlers is 3 :Free unit upkeep is worth 10 shields in each city Technology changes :Philosophy gives a free tech to each player when they research it (not just the first player). :Discovery of Environmentalism knocks 50% off cities' pollution from production. Recycling does not. :Added Fundamentalism from the civ2 ruleset. Unit changes :Caravans and Freight cannot create trade routes. :Caravans cost 30 production (was 50); Freight remain at 50. :Elephants, Crusaders, and Fanatics added from the civ2 ruleset. Default settings :The ruleset suggests some server setting changes, although these can be overridden. Notably, huts, barbarians, national borders, and diplomacy are all disabled, more initial units are given, and "fairer" map settings are used. See also Category:Rulesets